The OneWinged Angel's Devil
by kitty-san13
Summary: Tsukino, oc, is having trouble maintaining balance in the Shinra Company along with her best friend meisa. What will Sephiroth do to keep his lover to himself? How far will he go? Starts off a little dry but it's only the first chapter.


Oh yeah! Finished the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. I do not own final fantasy though I wish I did. Meisa is credited to my bff from school so I thank her for allowing me to do this. Luv ya peepz! Onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Tsukino's point of view<p>

He stared at me with intence care. His hands barely touching me, worrying he would break me in half or the thought of me leaving him. I wasn't scared of him. I needed him as much as he needed me. That's something both of us could understand. I kissed him as he tried to look away and his embrase tightened around me. "You shouldn't be here Tsukino. Someone might find us," his seductive voice ran through me like a wave runs across the sand. "Don't worry Sephiroth. We're fine here plus I start working with you tomorrow so I'll be able to see you even more," I kissed his cheek as I continued," go to sleep now. I heard the Turks say you had a new mission tomorrow anyway. Get your rest."

Regular pov

Tsukino walked through Shinra Company's main office keeping her head held high. She was not stuck up but it was not good tobshow weakness here. She had already gotten a bad rep from other females of Midar. They called her the angel's devil and she hated it. Surrounded in deep thought she hit something and it wasn't happy about it.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR G-...Well if it isn't the angel's little devil out an about," a voice known through the building sounded through her head.

Tsukino looked up to see Genesis Rhapsodos smiling down at her. "That wasn't funny Gen. I thought I was in trouble for a second."

"Maybe we should tell Sephiroth you need new glasses. He'll be happy to know your ruining your pretty little face by walking into guys you barely know."

"Hell, I'd tell him I ran into Reno an he hit me if you really want to see him flip off. Anyway where's Meisa? I thought I saw her come in this morning."

Meisa was Tsukino's best friend since childhood. She became Genesis's girlfriend, after chasing him for years. She was petite with short black hair . Meisa had a little bit of a bite to go with her bark. Genesis loves to tease her just to see her face twitch with anger. They were talked about around Shinra as being the best young couple. Tsukino was envious of them. People havn't gotten used to the idea of the one-winged hero having a girlfriend by his side.

"Oh she getting me coffee. I don't know why, I told her I didn't want any," Genesis stated frowning as Meisa started walking by. He looked at me an smile deviously before putting his foot out tripping her an grabbing the two coffee cups before they fell. Meisa looked up at him angrily and he smiled. All Tsukino could do was laugh.

"It's not funny! I could hav broken something! I swear I'll get you back for that Genesis!" He picked her up and kissed her cheek as she blushed. "Whatever you say Love, I am your humble slave as you are the goddess in my own heaven," he whispered in her ear smirking.

Tsukino smiled at them. It was the day she and Meisa started working with the 1st class soldier. We weren't Turks but we were stronger than them. Tsukino shivered at the thought of having to work with those Shinra ass kissers. Not fun at all. Meisa would be working with the intellegance corp. She would be working with Genesis on his missions and that was good for th young couple. Tsukino's new job invovled becoming a singer for the company, performing in concerts, an making people as happy as possible. Sephiroth wanted to keep a closer eye on her so he asked could she start working at Shinra. All it took was a little show of talent to the president. Sephiroth seemed a little bit happier when he found out his Tsuki would be doing something she enjoyed.

"So have you seen Seph around? He told me to meet him near the entrance…," Tsukino tried to speak softly. She didn't know what others would say about him. He was a hero but also a weird cookie.

"He told me he'd be back. He wanted you to meet your new boss," Genesis smirked slyly. Tsukino just looked at him sideways. She forgot all about the president. He barely came out to meet anyone let alone her.

"Should I be nervous? I mean have you ever met him?" Meisa just looked at Tsukino and laughed. Genesis rolled his eyes at her "No, I try to avoid anyone who has an obssesion over Sephiroth. But I've heard he can be kind of nice. That doubtful though, since the only ones nice around here are you and Meisa. Besides Angeal."

The man was right even Sephiroth could be a little bit mean to some people around here even if he didn't mean it. "Speaking of mean here he comes," Meisa smiles looking up the stairs. Sephiroth came out of the elevator towards the stairs and looked down at Tsuki then smiled. Tsukino blushed. She still couldn't look at him without a bit of red within her face.

Genesis, Meisa, an Tsukino walked up to meet him. Sephiroth pulled Tsuki to him and kissed her cheek. "Glad to see you dressed up. I was expecting to see you in sweatpants and a t-shirt not leggings and a dress," he chuckled, "you even did your hair truly you look stunning." Tsuki nudged him.

"Ha ha ha your so funny. I can dress up nicely if I want to. It's just I don't normally leave the house to go anywhere but the grocery store." Sephiroth looked at her smiling and kissed her cheek again. "Okay okay come on let's go meet this president you talked about... I hope I'm not that red..."

"Yes you look like the redest strawberry in the bunch. Damnit Meisa, I got coffee on my purple jacket!" Genesis scoffed. Everyone looked at him as if he'd losed it. "Um Genesis your jacket's red... ," Meisa started to giggle. Sephiroth looked at him with curiousity. Genesis frowned. "No it's purple..."

"Actually Meisa's right your jacket is red," Tsukino tried not to anger him. "Genesis what's wrong with you..."

"I know my jacket is red! I've been wearing it ever since I can remember!" Sephiroth stared at hm, "Genesis that jacket has been red ever since you got it. All of it is red."

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor. Your getting kind of weird," Meisa hugged him trying to calm him down which only helped a little. He smiled down an her, leaned in close to her ear biting her. "Owwwwie, YOUR NOT HELPING YOUR CASE!" she shouted.

"Maybe your color-blind..." Tsukino tried to look away and grabbed on to Sephiroth. "It happens to boys sometimes." Sephiroth stayed close to Tsukino putting his chin on her head. "She's only suggesting that Genesis. Don't do something you'll regret."

Genesis scoffed, "Fine, but I'm not fucking color blind, I don't need to see a fucking doctor, and this jacket is somewhat purple so just drop it alright?" Meisa nodded.

After Sephiroth gave Tsukino her breakfast, they both said goodbye to Genesis and Meisa and went on to meet the big man himself. Tsukino looked up at Sephiroth as they were in the elevator. "What's the matter Tsuki?" He smiled at her.

"Nothing I'm just a little bit nervous." Sephiroth smirked at his lover. He leaned down an whispered in her ear "Do I make you nervous Tsu-ki-no?" She blushed madly and looked away but he continued, "I just love to see you flustered, your so vunerable."

"Oh really," Tsukino smiled and wrapped her arms against his neck. "Let's see who can last the longest before we get to the top floor." He smirked at the statement, grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. "Ummmm Sephiroth I was joking!" He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He smirked against her lips and pressed on harder. Tsukino moaned against him and pressed up pushing him against the wall. "Your getting stronger Love,"he chuckled. "I have to be to be with you," Tsukino whispered in his ear. He shivered and held her close. His kisses roamed with his hands. She felt the sparks come off him and held on.

Tsukino lifted her legs and hooked on to his waist. Sephiroth latched on to her neck then the elevator stopped but he wouldn't let go. "Sephiroth stop... We have to...stop.." It came out as more of a moan than a sentence. The doors came open and there stood Mr. vice president himself, Rufus Shinra. "Ahem," he smirked at Tsukino then frowned at Sephiroth. "I expect you to work harder since she is allowed to become the product of Shinra."

Tsukino glared at him. She wasn't a product of Shinra or anyone in her life. Sephiroth smirked at him, grabbed Tsukino and left the elevator without glancing back.

* * *

><p>Please r&amp;r if I should put up another chaper!<p> 


End file.
